Don't say Good bye
by Goddess95
Summary: Trapped inside a pendant with only a window to watch the love of your life fight the one you hate means you are in a hell of alot of danger.Can Jay save her in time? Or wil the dark waters of destiny whisk her from his grasp? JT,AA,O OC RxR *remade story*
1. Prolouge

Hey all

This was my first fan ficiton story, and now... ive improved it! yay, a remake of my old story. Please review... please? this story didnt get many, im hoping for more now, since this was my first it hink now that im into my other i can improve this one. Maybe....

please review! :D

Ive tried to fix some spelling!

Goddess95 :D

* * *

PROLOUGE

"All these years"

A voice boomed through the cracked walls of dust that sheltered him from the outside world.

"_All_ these years"

He circled the fountain pool, the murky green water swimming round in circles as ripples formed through images.

"Well, NO MORE!"

He said as he thrashed his hand through the water. The image faded and was taken over by ripples of green water. His minions stood afar back, biting their nails nervously as their bulky legs wobbled and quivered like in a blizzard. Their eyes of dread and full of plea, shadowed in the darkness, eyed the furious man they called their master. Dread the day they called him King. If ever.

"AND YOU"

He pointed to the gang of egg head shaped pathetic excuses for minions, huddled ina corner as they shook like a hurricane. His finger out stretched, a zap of magic burst from his layer of skin and landed square between the eyes of one of his minions, a minion that was no more than now dust and ashes.

"This has gone on far long enough!" he screamed as the earth rumbled and the rocks crumbled at his feet. He bent down and picked a rock, and observed it carefully. His eye twitched and his lip quivered ferociously before throwing the rock into the murky water in his pool. He looked over at the image lay out through the ripples and sinking rock, as it disappeared magically through the deep water.

"Perfect."


	2. 1 A lovers Quarrel

Chapter 1! YAY a longer chapter, and improved chapter from my other one. Lot of AxA and JxT in this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think...

Thanks.

Goddess95 :D

* * *

CHAPTER 1 *A LOVER QUAREL*

"I feel like watching a horror movie tonight" The fiery red head said, the girl known as Atlanta. On her face was a wide and toothy grin as she slouched on the couch tiredly.

"Oh? Well I want to watch an adventure film." The descendant of Achilles said. His arrogance never failed to die, and his confidence and tolerance never fell beneath low point. He crossed his arm across his chest, frowned, and pouted with his lips as he walked over to the dvd cabinet.

"Horror!" Atlanta debated as she lost her tiredness and became energetic and competitive. She flicked her hair knowingly as she stood her ground. On her face was a face of torture, a face of a near by war.

"Adventure!" Archie practically shouted as he came in closer range towards Atlanta. "I am not going to sit through mushy chick flicks again"

"Chick flicks? MUSHY?! Archie are you feeling alright? Since when are horror movies chick flicks? Besides, it my turn. You picked last time!" Atlanta said as she too a further step towards Archie, her constant gaze never leaving the deadly glare shooting at her eyes.

"Nuhuh." Archie whispered with a grin on his face.

"Ah, uhuh, What do you call Indiana Jones? Another chick flick?" Atlanta teased as she stopped her foot against the floor. Her point was expressed quite clearly.

"Archie she has a point…" Herry tried to butt in.

"Shut up!" Atlanta and Archie both said at the same time, separating their gaze for a glimpse of a second.

"Ok!" Herry said as he raised his arms in defense.

"Why does little miss princess always have to pick the movie? Are we little commoners, that are way off your league and are so below you, that our opinions don't count?" Archie said with a hiss. This, she had to admit, did sting a little.

"Princess? Do I _look_ like a princess to you? Would princess want to watch horror movies?" Atlanta argued, with an offended face displayed.

"Maybe a tom-boy one" Archie said with a sly and cheeky voice, knowing deep in side him this meant big trouble, but it was worth it.

"Why don't we have a vote." The light red head said very quickly. Judging by the face of her obnoxious friend's face, she was going to explode, and it was not going to be pretty. "Fine…" said the two warriors said as they turned their backs to each other, but still held their posture.

"I'm easy with a vote if _he_ is" Atlanta said as she nodded her heads behind her.

"I'm easy if _she_ is" Archie said as he nodde towards the dark red ehad behind him.

"Well I'm…"

"Ok, Herry, what movie do you want to watch." Theresa said quickly with a smile plastered on her face.

"Me no care." He said. "I just want to pick a movie so we can heat the popcorn already. I'm hungry" He rubbed his belly as it rumbled. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ok, Odie?" she said turning to Odie who unsurprisingly was engrossed with his silver lap top.

"Ooodddiiieee" Theresa said waving a hand in front of his young brown face that belonged to the ascendant of Odysseus.

"Huh? He said looking up for a brief second. "Oh ah… I am a bit busy fixing the soft ware for my computer. Did you know the frequency of our PMR…" Everyone sighed as Odie went in another explanation for his faulty computer.

"Save the big words, Einstein" Atlanta said with a admitted tone.

"Ok we will take your really technical words for it" Theresa said, ignoring Atlanta's comment. "moving on to …Neil?" She watched him look at himself in his mirror winking at him self. And making comments to himself. "Looking good" he said winking into his mirror. They all sighed. Typical Neil.

"What about you Theresa?" Atlanta said to her best friend with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind a Drama movie." She said smiling at her friends concern.

"See? I'm nice to my friends. Maybe I'll have you beheaded since I'm the princess" Atlanta said as she twisted on her heels to face Archie. Theresa's smile faded. She should have known her sudden niceness was only competitive bribery.

"Of course she would pick a _Drama _movie because she's a _DRAMA_ queen" Archie said folding his arms. "And you are a drama princess"

Atlanta, pushing her foot down on his with all her might, smiled as she lifted her head high and stood beside Theresa.

"OW!" he said with hurt in his eyes. She placed a hand infront of her mouth, her stifled laugh becoming a blur of a fake cough. Even she could not hide the laughter she had. He watched her lips curve up into a smile, the same lips he longed his to touch gently with his own, and her face lighten up, and he forgot about the pain and couldn't help but give a slight smile. He loved her, he really did, but he didn't know how to tell her.

"Oh stiff up a lip Mr. Macho man." Atlanta said. He gave her a frown.

"I still think we should watch an adventure movie." Archie blushed heavily as he lifted his head high.

"No Horror!"

"Adventure!"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND PICK A MOVIE?"

Everyone in the room turned to Neil who had looked up from his mirror, eyes glued at the blonde with few strands sticking out from his perfect placement on his head.

"Ahem that's better. Phew, that was exhausting" he said picking dust from his designer top. He looked at his surprised team mates. "Well some people have bigger issues." He said looking back to himself. They sighed as they crinkled their foreheads in disappointment. "AH! Like now! I just broke a nail." Neil squealed as he focused his eyes on a half peeled nail.

"Oh no what can we do! I know! Let's call Nail Busters!" Archie said as he placed his hands on his cheeks franticly.

"Yeah, or maybe Neil will turn into the next Blonde Bond" Odie said with a chukle, noticing that no one shared the humour of his joke. "Get it? James Bond? Blonde Bonde?"

"Um" Atlanta said awkwardly.

"Forget it" Odie said as he brushed it off with his hand. He returned to his tap-of-war with the keyboard on his lap top.

As everybody laughed, except Neil who pouted while he closed one eye, the other glued to his nail, Theresa noticed someone missing from the gathering. She looked at the faces and realized who was missing. She was about to say something when Atlanta and Archie continued on their argument.

"Anyway." They heard a particularly blonde say. "If you wanted to watch a movie about horror and adventure, why don't you just look back at our lives, hello?" He sounded like he knew what he was talking about entirely. Did he really? Nope.

But Atlanta and Archie couldn't resist a competition. It was in their blood, running through their veins. It was the drug that sent their minds reeling, the most dangerous drug of all.

"Settle it on a video game? Winner picks." Atlanta said with a sleigh grin on her face. "Best out of 3" Archie said running to the game console, soon beaten by Atlanta.

"I gun shot blue controller!" Atlanta called from Archie's room.

"No way it's my turn!"

Herry at that moment came out of the kitchen with a quarter full popcorn bowl. "Where did everyone go?" He said muffled from the popcorn in his mouth. Out in the distance he heard Archie wined.

"No fair! Best out of ten!" No further words needed to be spoken as Herry had a face of realization. Odie put his hands in the bowl of popcorn not even looking up form the computer. "Hey! Did you already finish them?" Odie said disappointed.

"Hungry." Herry said getting off the couch once more. " me get more?"

"Maybe you learn English" Odie said sarcastically.

"Smarty pants" Herry grunted as he went back into the kitchen.

Theresa took this chance to slip away as she made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the roof door waiting for a reply.

"Who is it?" Jay said in a startled yet agitated voice. Even without the sight of his face, she could imagine his mood, his expression, everything. She knew him too well.

"Cronus. Who do you think? Jay its me" Theresa said with a laugh as she opened the door. As she opened the creaky door, the light of the moon flooded through the frame and rested it's wings on her pale and tired face.

Under the stars was the most beautiful man, well to her, on the earth and under world. His hair combed back with his slight blonde fringe brought out the chocolate eyes he beheld. His angelic face shone like 300 fireflies through the darkness of the night. Though, the night brought now happiness within, and it scared her little. She did not know why, but she knew the stars held something she didn't know, just yet.

The man she loved looked at her, so glumly so helpless, his eyes staring at her like dead mud behind a creek. It was as if a knife had stabbed her heart and left her to bleed. He looked away and stared at the stars once more, as he sighed as if he had given up everything.

She bent down to the floor and unscrunched a paper at her feet to find a failed plan to defeat Cronous. Around her, she could see the littered papers were much like the one in her hand.

"You know for someone who hates a guy this much you take an awful lot of interest with Cronous." She said sitting beside him, throwing the paper in his lap playfully.

He turned his head and looked at his beautiful companion as the moonlight took over her face. The wind in her fair hair made her look beautiful in Jays eyes. The moonlight shone on her face as it lightened it up and showed her looking out into the stars. He tried to not look into her forest emerald eyes for he knew he would get lost in them. But it was hard to resist and found him in a trance. As she turned her head to look at his soft chocolate eyes they both turned away and blushed into a dark crimson. "_Tell her, Jay, just tell her. You can have the courage to fight a crazy God of time, but can't admit your feelings."_ But as he continued to stare into her green eyes, they seemed dead and hopeless as much as his. Her eyes were like weeds un wanted in a garden, dead and un-nurtured.

"You know Jay; you should stop worrying about him and have fun."

Was this why she looked so dead? That he had trapped himself p here to fight the one thing that made him cower, the one thing that could crush his dreams if one wrong move was played? That he had lost hours of sleep and fun to protect her and his friends? Was this why? He could of told her. Maybe she would understand. But he couldn't. The hopeless dead eyes haunted him and his thoughts as he chose to shut his mouth.

"But he is the God of time, the most powerful; and crazy immortal out there, and there are only 7 mortals who have to chase him and stop him. How are we supposed to do that Theresa?" He said as he turned his head back towards the skies.

"Jay, the Oracle said that seven heroes would defeat him, it's in the prophesy." She answered as she moved closer to him and stared at his face, shadowed from the moonlight. She loved him. She loved him so much. She loved him to the point that she couldn't tell him. He was her soldier, he protected her, her best friend, her professor, her counselor, her everything. She wouldn't give up on him easily, let alone move on.

"But he didn't say how. We have to watch his moves and predict his next strategically. We have to fulfill the prophecy still." He said as he buried his head in his hands. He knew it was hopeless fighting with a fighter like Theresa, but he had so many questions un answered. If he couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone.

"Cronus is taking over your life Jay. Why can't you see that? Now stop slouching and beating yourself up and lets watch a movie." she said smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. It was like he was under the control of her eyes and her smile.

"Theresa… I've…I've been meaning to tell you something." He said taking a deep breath. This was it. No. What was he doing? What had he gotten himself into?

She looked at him confused. "Yes Jay?" Her heart was beating three times harder now as she looked into his eyes. "_could he… no, he couldn't could he?" _ her mind raced faster than Atlanta at top speed.

"I…I…" He was cut off by his PMR. He reached in his pocket to find… nothing. He could hear the stifled ring tone from somewhere under the waves of the paper at his feet.

"Hold… hold that thought" he said as he got on his hands and knees and searched for the PMR. Once he found it he sat up and held the PMR to his ear. "Hello?" Jay said as he panted and took deep breaths.

"PST! Hermes to Jay! Hermes to Jay! Do you read? Jay…"

"Hermes I'm here?" Jay said concerned. The only reason Hermes calls is for sightings of Cronus and he had no intention for fighting him at this time of night.

"Our favorite person, ahem, you know who… has been spotted just outside New Olympia." Hermes said.

Jay felt no surprise at his answerer. "I'm on it." He said with a stern face.

"Roger that, Hermes to Jay, Hermes to Jay, Roger that. Over and out"

"Was that…" Theresa said, a bit surprised of Hermes new technique of speaking on the PMR.

"We need to go, get ready" Jay interrupted as he jogged down the stairs to leave Theresa sitting alone on the roof top. She sat, listening to the quiet sounds of the night as a tear dripped from her face. She whipped it off and looked at the stars. She sighed as s he stood tiredly and effortless.

"Never a dull moment when your legal (or illegal…) guardians the Gods of Olympia. I guess duty calls."


End file.
